Marissa's funeral
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: The funeral we didn't see of Marissa Cooper. AU. Johnny is alive cause I love him


It was a huge gathering. At any other time, people would have been celebrating and hugging and making lunch plans for the following week.

At any other time than the funeral of a fallen friend.

The church filled slowly, each person somber, saying few words to one another.

Julie Cooper was in a black dress, mourning the loss of her eldest daughter. It was widely known she was on painkillers to numb it. To numb everything.

Jimmy was present, standing at the back of the church, tears streaming down his face the entire time, silently.

Kaitlyn hadn't spoken since her sister's death. Not a single word. She maintained a stiff upper lip and cried only the night they found out. She was often found clearing the mess around her mother, staying up into the night baking.

She said nothing, though. Not a curse passed her lips when she dropped something, not a cry of anguish when somebody mentioned Marissa, not a mumbled apology when she bumped somebody in the hall.

Volchok, it was said, was present. Rumour had it he was dressed as a woman in an ugly lace dress. No such woman was ever seen or spoken too, but many had attended the funeral. It was perfectly plausible for him to have been in disguise.

Johnny and Chilie attended, bouquets upon bouquets of flowers piled up in the back of Chilie's dad's SUV. White roses, pink lilies, yellow tulips, purple chrysanthemums, anything they could find. Johnny refused to speak about Marissa, but wandered the aisles of the church handing out flowers, Chilie right behind him, expressing condolences.

Alex was there. She came alone. Strangely enough, she smiled the entire ceremony. As Johnny and Chilie walked past, she told Chilie that Marissa would have been glad so many people took the time to say goodbye, and she was trying to think of the good times with her.

Luke attended, with the entire water polo team from their tenth. They spelt 'Marissa' on their shirts. Julie collapsed into his arms at the gesture, as the large boy cradled her carefully from his pride and joy spot – the 'I' in the centre. No one contested it. That was his right.

Seth held Summer as tightly as he could.

Summer cried the whole way through, clutching Seth for dear life. He had to stand up with her while she delivered the eulogy, standing behind her loyally, holding her around the waist so she could be seen.

"Marissa was my best friend. The greatest friend. We'd been friends since first grade, when she sat down next to me and complimented my bendy pencil. We've been inseparable ever since. Marissa brought me some of my greatest memories, she brought me to Seth, and she made life better all the time for everyone she knew. I could stand here all day and tell you about my wonderful memories of her, but you have your own memories. I ask of you this: keep them fresh in your mind. Make sure the memory of the brilliant Marissa Cooper lives on. Whether she was your best friend, your girl friend, a loose friend or just knew her, you know she deserves to be remembered in the greatest light."

Ryan, throughout the entire ceremony, sat in the front row, staring determinedly at the large wooden box that held Marissa.

"I now invite Mr. Ryan Atwood, who knew her best, even though he didn't know her at all."

Ryan dutifully stood at the podium.

"She was perfect. In every single way, Marissa Cooper was the most flawless creature to walk the earth. She didn't deserve this. No one _deserves_ this, though in my heart I truly believe Marissa deserved it least. She was on her way to a steady – or seasick job. It would have been the greatest thing for her. She could only grow. That was the thing about Marissa the Peerless. She tried everything, regretted nothing and lived for anything. She had a cause – her friends, her family, her school. She saved my life in more ways than one. She saved my health, my sanity. She gave us all light when it seemed we had been plunged into darkness. Always ready with a sunny smile and a 'give-it-a-go' attitude. I know she'll be missed by everyone that knew her, and I'd now like to say, on behalf of us all: Marissa the Peerless, your memory lives on in our hearts, our minds and our souls. Votre mémoire vit dessus dans nos coeurs, nos esprits et nos âmes.

Our prayers are with you."

The Marissa waterpolo team carried her body from the church as Julie and Kaitlyn lead the procession out – neither would give a eulogy.

Ryan, Johnny and Alex went the other way, however. Towards the beach. To Marissa's favourite spot – the lifeguard tower.

Alex left a flower and a note on the wall. Johnny left a picture.

Alex closed her eyes and whispered something in Latin – it was said that souls understood everything, including Latin.

"Goodbye," Johnny said, his voice cracking.

Ryan cleared his throat to stop himself from crying. "More than our prayers are with you, Mariss. I can't speak for anyone else, but my soul is with you, too."


End file.
